Dark Deception
by Sukura
Summary: Both the Sukaku & Seiyu seshi have been reincarnated. but aceient evil from the book has resurfaced, and he has his eyes on the the Seiye Twin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of its characters. I just like writing stories about them. There is no money being made off of this. 

Dark Deception 

Chapter one

Nathaniel Newlin a boy of fifteen lay on his bed and stared out of his window at the lightning that danced in the sky. His short dark blond hair shone against his pillow, he could hear the rain beating at the roof as the heaven opened. Branches slammed against the side of the house as the wind roared. Suddenly the house shook as an explosion of lightning and thunder filled the sky, lighting the night brighter than the noonday sun.

"Shawn," Nathaniel called out to his twin brother.

No answer

Nathaniel jumped out of his bed and carefully began to make his way to his brother's bed. Again a flash of lightning filled the room. Nathaniel's blue eyes widen as the flashing lights, reviled the contents of the small bedroom for split seconds. Toy's laid scattered about, discarded by their owners for the day. Then every thing was dark once again. Nathaniel paused for a moment, then hurried to his brother's bed.

"Shawn, Shawn, wake up," Nathaniel said to his sleeping twin. The lightning erupted in the sky, almost blinding this time. Blinking, Nathaniel looked down and saw the features of his brother, identical to his own. Shawn let out a small groan and turned in his sleep. That was when Nathaniel saw that his brother was completely covered in a cold sweat. His body trembling slightly. 

"Shawn," Nathaniel called out once again as he shook his brother. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

**__**

Shawn Newlin could hear his name being called out in the distance, it was faint, almost undetectable. It was so faint that he could barely make it out. He was standing in a place that he had never been to before. It seemed to be an old temple of some sort. The moving shadows from the clouds gave it an eerie presence. 

"Hello, Shawn"

In shock, Shawn turned around. Standing behind him was a man; he looked to be in his early twenties. He was dressed all in black from head to toe. His hair shined of silver and hung loosely over his shoulders. His eyes where a strange purple that seams to glow from within. An unseen force radiated from the stranger, to Shawn he seemed almost godlike. 

"How did you know my name?" Shawn asked.

"I know more about you, then you know about yourself," the man said, his voice echoing through the old abandoned temple.

"Who are you?"

"I am one whose story is told in the Book," the man said and he seemed to float closer to Shawn.

"W… wh… what," Shawn asked his voice cracking just a little.

"I want to help you"

"Help me?"

"Yes, I know your greatest desires, you want power, power to hurt your enemy. You want people to suffer for the pain they have cause you." The man's voice held a tone of promise to it, a promise of revenge and pain. 

Shawn stood very still, this man, if he was a man, knew his greatest desire. Yes he wanted power, the power to make people stop hurting him and his brother. He would do anything to protect his brother, he was all he had left. Nathaniel was the only person he cared about. 

"How do you know that," Shawn said in disbelief.

"I can give you what you want"

"This is a dream, you're not real"

"I am very much real Suboshi," The man said.

"Suboshi, who, what?"

"Set me free, and I will give you everything," The man said, his lips arching up into a smile, as he began to fade.

"Shawn, Shawn," A faint voice called out.

Nathaniel, Shawn thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shawn, Shawn," Nathaniel said shaking his brother shoulder. "Why can't you wake up?"

"I'm awake, I'm awake, don't worry," Shawn said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " What time is it?"

" A little after three," Nathaniel replied. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just had a strange dream that's all."

"Did it have something to do with ancient China?" Nathaniel asked.

"Ancient China??" Shawn asked confused.

"Sometimes, I have dreams of ancient China. I dream that I'm someone else. It is almost as if I had lived there before. Weird, huh." 

Well what do you thing, is it worth continuing or should I just forget about it and try another story. Please review and tell me :) 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of its characters. I just like writing stories about them. There is no money being made off of this. 

I'm going to give this story one more try, if I don't get any review for this story then I'm not going to waste my time on it. So please review and tell if I should continue it or not. 

Dark Deception

Chapter Two 

"You have dreams of being someone else, who lived in ancient China? You never told me that." Shawn asked in disbelief.

"It didn't seem important. I figured you would think that I'm nuts." Nathaniel said.

"How long have you had them?" Shawn asked.

Nathaniel shrugged as if to say it wasn't really important. "What about your dream?"

" Mine, it was nothing really"

"We should get back to sleep, I don't want the Dryor's to have a reason to get angry with us," Nathaniel said.

"The Dryor's," Shawn said, as his voice became cold and hard, but in his eyes you could see the raging hatred as he said their name. " Yes we wouldn't want the Dryor's to get mad."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

His fingers began to slip, the sound of rushing water roared below him. He was loosing his gripe on the flute. If he let go, he would fall to his death in the cold murky water. He looked up, at the eyes of the one he was supposed to kill. But in the end it had been her that had saved him. She had rushed to his aid as he descended into the water, grabbing the flute that he held in his hand, saving him. She refused to let go of the flute. She clutched it, her eyes pleading with him, as if saying, please don't let go.

Nathaniel woke with a start, the light from the window shinning in his face. That dream, it was always the same, but different. Who was that girl, why did he almost always see her ever though other parts of the dream change? Nathaniel looked over to where his brother slept. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, no bad dreams bothering him.

"You two better be awake in there," The voice of Mrs. Dryor yelled.

Nathaniel moaned she sounded irritated and that was not good. Not good for them anyway. When she was irritated that meant that Mr. Dryor was in a bad mood and he would take it out on all the kids. 

"Shawn, are you up?" Nathaniel called.

No reply

Nathaniel growled, pulled out his pillow from under his head with his right hand and threw it as hard as he could at his brother. Nathaniel heard the startled yelp, and smirked.

"You up yet?" Nathaniel asks casually.

"I am now," Shawn glared. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Loud screams, and a kid crying, were what Nathaniel and Shawn heard, as they headed downstairs to wards the kitchen. Carson and Carter must be at it again, Nathaniel thought to himself. He really wished that Carter would stop picking on that poor kid, he already has enough problems without adding a bully to them. 

"God dame that rotten kid, Sue, could you shut him up. I'm trying to read the goddamn paper." Mr. Dryor loud rough voice could be heard over the crying.

Mrs. Dryor let out an annoyed sigh, reached out and slapped the kid across his face. Nathaniel and Shawn entered the kitchen just as Carson, a boy of seven landed on the ground. The left side of his face red from her hand's impact, Carson lays very still, not wanting to anger her again. The other kids, who were gathered around the table, immediately quieted. Only a few sniffles now and again could be heard from Carson who lay on the floor. James, a boy about 8 years old hurried over to where his friend laid and helped him up off the floor. 

Shawn watched all this with an emotionless expression on his face. He didn't care what the Dryor's did to the other kids, as long as they left Nathaniel alone. But Mr. Dryor took great pleasure in harassing Nathaniel more then the other kids. It made Shawn's blood boil when Mr. Dryor targeted his brother when he got drunk or mad, always lashing out at him with mean words and fists. 

It hadn't always been like that. When they had first came here, they though that this foster home would be great. The Dryor's were well known for taking in any kid and giving them a home for awhile. It wasn't until latter that they found out what terrible monsters that the Dryor's were. At the beginning Mr. Dryor would target Shawn, one time Shawn even had to go to the hospital. Mr. Dryor had almost broken his arm. It was after that, that Mr. Dryor started to take his anger out on Nathaniel instead of Shawn. 

Shawn wasn't quite sure why, but he had a feeling that Nathaniel had something to do with it. His brother was always trying to protect him. Nathaniel thought since he was the oldest twin, that he needed to protect him. Shawn would give anything or do anything to have the power to protect his brother, as Nathaniel protected him. 

Well that's it, this is the second part, so what do you thing. Please review and tell me. 


End file.
